


A Retrial

by NebulaEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fluff, God Loves Crowley (Good Omens), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Nothing, Trials, pay back is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: Aziraphale goes to check in on his Dear Friend Crowley after not hearing from him for some time, despite the world NOT ending. Once there, he sees a woman, who seems to have some kind of Heavenly power, and she, for some reason, keeps calling Crowley by the name of Raphael. Misunderstandings are quick to happen, and another trial is set in Heaven. This time...ALL of the Angels and Demons are invited, and somehow, Lucifer and God agreed on something.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	A Retrial

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little rusty with Good Omens fics! I am trying to get back into writing them, so I hope this wasn't too much of a mess!

Aziraphale thought he would've heard from Crowley since they fooled Heaven and Hell, but he hadn't and it worried him quite a bit. He gave it a week, then two, but when it stretched onto three weeks, he couldn't allow it to just be. So, he miracled himself to the flat, but not before he placed a concealing miracle over himself and made himself invisible, just in case his former office had showed up and he needed to be hidden. He used a key on the door instead of a miracle, because Crowley would sense it, and just as he managed to open the door, he felt a presence, but he wasn't sure if it was Heaven or Hell, but it was sudden. So, he slowly let himself in and closed the door, he noticed a woman in Crowley's flat. _'A former co-worker?'_ He wondered as he bit his lip, thankful that he seemed to be hidden from her gaze.

The woman looked around for a moment before she made a chuckling noise. "Raphael! Get your ass out here!"

 _'Raphael?'_ Aziraphale mentally snorted as he shook his head. _'Raphael died in the war. This must be Crowley's replacement. Perhaps a human turned demon, because they grew desperate to keep the numbers?'_ He let out a quiet sigh as he walked towards her, and he so desperate wanted to tell her how wrong she was, but as he changed his mind to sit on the sofa and watch Crowley tell her she was wrong, he watched as she waved her hand and changed her clothes to a beautiful white dress that was completely stunning and gently waved around her ankles, which were as bare as her feet.

Once he heard footsteps after that, he knew it was Crowley and now was the time to watch him correct this silly being. It's not their fault they weren't well enough informed, but to so blatantly just appear into Crowley's flat, change into a dress, and act like he'll do anything she says. Once again he shook his head with a smile. He just hoped that Crowley was all right.

Once Crowley was in view, he looked entirely different. The scarlet hair was still there, but it was far wavier and longer. It looked a great deal cleaner and far more vibrant than it had looked on the wall, but he wore emerald green robes with a white sash across his waist. The sunglasses were still on his face, and with how Crowley looked at the moment, he wanted to see if his eyes changed as well. He doubted it, but he was so curious it ached in his chest!

Crowley brought a hand up to the sunglasses and smiled softly at the being in front of him. Aziraphale had to hold his hand to his mouth as his eyes widened considerably. Crowley's eyes no longer looked serpent-like, nor were they yellow. They were a soft and deep rich brown. "It's good to see you." Crowley voiced and his tone was richer than anything Aziraphale had ever heard. It was no longer strained, worried, or filled with frustration. It sounded younger, richer, calmer, and as if a single command from that voice would make Aziraphale do anything it asked of him. He forced the thought away, though, because he just realized that Crowley said it was good to see her, and hadn't corrected her on the name of 'Raphael'.

"You've been through a lot, Sweetie." The woman sighed with a guilty expression and sorrowful eyes, but Aziraphale tried to ignore it as he focused on pushing down the pain in his grace as well as the jealousy in his human heart that he didn't need.

Crowley nodded his head as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, I have, but it's been worth it. Especially if I get to see you again."

Aziraphale's heart was breaking far more than he thought he could handle, but he's read enough books to know that misunderstandings commonly happened when one left the room too soon, so he remained in his spot as he watched Crowley's reunion with someone he knew nothing about. Crowley certainly never mentioned a woman, or demon lover, but he also knew that Crowley could have anyone he wished, so why not this woman, who was, in truth, beautiful and fit him far more, in Aziraphale's opinion, than he himself fit the demon.

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed as she laid her head on his chest. "It truly is good to see you again." When she ended the embrace she smiled up at him. "Oh, you look as good as I remember. Come on, let's see the wings."

"I can't..." Crowley began with a confused expression. "...I don't have my wings anymore. I would have to fully rise to have those."

The woman smiled and nodded. "I am well aware, Sweetie. Now...release them and look at them."

Crowley rolled his eyes and did as she asked, which caused a muffled gasp to leave Aziraphale's mouth at the same time a loud 'WHOOSH' echoed in the modern flat. Crowley looked at his wings and his jaw dropped. "I...they're all there! I don't just have two wings anymore! I have all six! My three pairs of wings!" He let out a triumphant laugh, but it quickly died as he turned back to the woman with a skeptical expression. "Why?"

The woman looked slightly affronted as she scoffed. "Can't I do something for someone I care about?"

"That's a very loose term, and there are SO many that you care about, it doesn't really matter."

"Ouch." She replied with a deadpanned voice before she let out a soft sigh. "Very well. I'm holding a little...get together...and I wanted you to be there. I'm holding a trial. It'll be a renewed trial for you and Aziraphale. I will reveal that the two of you switched bodies, and everyone will think that the switch is what is being reviewed for trial. No, it will be an explanation on why you survived. The trial...will be held for Denizens of Hell and the angels of Heaven."

"What...on EARTH are you talking about?!"

 _'Good, Crowley!'_ Aziraphale thought proudly. _'Keep the charade up! She caught on, whoever this is, but don't let her know!'_

"As you well know...since I'm God...all trials and especially executions have to go through me, and be witnessed by me personally. The same goes for Lucifer. Neither of us approved for either execution."

 _'SHE'S WHO?!'_ Aziraphale screeched inside his mind, and he wanted nothing more than to miracle himself to his bookshop, but then Crowley really would know he was here.

"Huh..." Crowley said as he crossed his arms in mild agitation. "...didn't realize you and he were on speaking terms."

"Oh, not usually. We are about...strict...matters. He wanted to come here in person, but-" A pillar of flames erupted from Crowley's floor and God lifted her arms up in frustration. "-Well...never mind."

"Hey! Raph!" A being with golden blond hair, blue eyes, and cream colored skin appeared. He wore a pair of black boots, black jeans, and a red t-shirt. He also wrapped his arms around Crowley.

 _'He...must've been Raphael if two beings...one of those two being God apparently...but that couldn't really be Lucifer like God was suggesting.'_ The thought of it was almost laughable to him, but then again, so was the idea that Crowley could be Raphael.

Crowley chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the being that was hugging him. "Luci! What happened to that monster we saw at the airbase?"

Lucifer pulled away and gave him a skeptical expression. "That was me. Come on, Raph. You can't expect me to believe that you thought that's what I really looked like. You've seen me before then."

"Oh...no...I'm not saying that." He grinned. "I'm saying it's an improvement."

Lucifer bellowed out a laugh as he lightly shoved Crowley. "Whatever. Now, I should think I would need to ask what happened to the serpent! I see mother's brought back our Starmaker."

"I have. His time as a demon is finished. He took on Aziraphale's crimes of doubt and questioning me...as his own crimes since he had questioned as well and I hadn't set to punish Raphael. The terms to repay the debt have been met and paid in full."

Crowley shook his head while Aziraphale stood silently confused. "I don't understand..." Crowley began. "...there were four conditions that were meant to happen in order for the debt to be paid. I did the first three, but the last one-"

"-They were all met, Raphael." She smiled. "You never harmed or tempted a single soul with your demonic powers, You prayed to me every day in all these six thousand years, the Apocalypse DID happen, and before it happened...someone learned to love you as you are."

"Yeah...but...my adoptive daughter doesn't count."

 _'DAUGHTER?!'_ Aziraphale didn't think he could stand any longer with all that was being revealed.

"Oh, and where is my favorite little niece?" Lucifer looked around.

"She's in her room, slee-" Just as he said that, there was a wail of a infant. "-never mind."

"I'll go get her!" Lucifer happily left them and went down the hall of plants and to the very last door on the right. He returned with a small infant that had to be no older than a month, and even then she was smaller than normal. She looked up at Lucifer with a calm look. She had green eyes, black hair, and pale skin. "Yes...Uncle Luci will give you anything you ever want!" Lucifer said as he miracled a rattle and started to shake it.

"Huh...like I said...improvement. You look like you're ready for the whole domestic life." Crowley shook his head in disbelief. "Don't spoil her. We don't want her ending up like Gabriel."

"Hmm...fair point." He nodded and instead changed her swaddling blanket into a cute demon onesie. It had a hood that had cloth horns, and a fake tail at the end. "There. Fair enough?"

"You're missing the point." Crowley sighed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever. Anyway, why did you show up?"

"To fully explain to you that I didn't even receive a notice that there was an execution. So, there I am, minding my own business in my chambers, when Beelzebub rushes into my room with so much as a knock. They're panicking, I tell you! They told me that your execution failed. That you survived Holy Water. Now, trying to sound like I knew you had that trial in the first place, I nodded my head, took it as grave and fearful news, and then I dismissed them. Once they were gone, I popped myself up to Mother's library, where she was entirely surprised to see me, and I-"

"-He..." God continued. "...explained what he was just told by Beelzebub. He then asked me if there were any executions I wasn't aware of. I told him if I wasn't aware of them earlier, I wasn't aware of them now. So, he pulled up the video footage in the trial room, and we found nothing, which...OF COURSE we found nothing, because I would be notified if anyone went in there. The sensors on the door would notify me. However, he put together that since you supposedly survived Holy Water and that you were closest with Aziraphale, that perhaps Gabriel would think it poetic justice if Aziraphale died in the one room that had a view of all the major Earthly buildings and landmarks. We checked that footage and we witnessed Aziraphale survive a Hellfire execution that held no trial, or a chance for him to defend himself. Furthermore, like I said, I was not notified."

"Wait...so...it WASN'T in your plan for Aziraphale and I to survive?"

"Raphael, believe me...it wasn't even in my plans for you to be executed! Either of you! I couldn't put you in my plans much, because if you were to pay the debt of Aziraphale's crimes, then you had to do it without any influence. You were exempt from my plans."

"Then how did Agnes...?" Crowley asked as he scratched his head.

"She was given the gift of prophecy. Whatever she saw, if she wanted to write it down, she did. Much like most of those I give the gift to."

"Right...okay...you said something about a um...retrial?" Crowley asked.

"I did. Don't worry, you and Aziraphale will catch on rather quick once we get there. We need to change you back to your appearance, though." She snapped her fingers and the appearance of Raphael was gone, and Crowley had returned.

"I'm...I'm still risen."

"Yes, but only the five of us will know." God replied.

"Um...I get you're counting my daughter, but there's only four of us." Crowley mentioned.

"Ah, yes, I forgot." She snapped her fingers again, taking away all of Aziraphale's facade. "There you are. I find it a little rude that you stayed hidden, but I can't blame you." She smiled, and as much as Crowley wanted to question why Aziraphale was there and for how long, he didn't have the time, because they were instantly transported to Heaven, along with all of Heaven and Hell sitting around in the trial room where a pillar of Hellfire was lit and a pillar of Holy Water flowed from floor to ceiling without a drop moving out of place. "Lucifer, put the baby in the crib over there." She said after she casted a sleeping miracle over the infant girl. Lucifer did as he was told, and stood by God's side once more, while Crowley and Aziraphale were in the middle of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gabriel asked at the same time as Beelzebub.

"Of which part, Gabriel and Beelzebub?" God and Lucifer asked in unison.

"Both!" Gabriel shouted as he flailed his arms. "You've called all of Heaven and Hell here in the trail and execution room and you have pillars of Holy Water and Hellfire. What is going on?"

"One would think you would know what a trial looked like." God stated as she waved her hands at the whole of Hell and and Heaven.

"That's right." Lucifer nodded his head in agreement. "Hell would know, too. You know...considering both Heaven and Hell preformed unauthorized trials and executions."

Murmurings were heard all across the immense room. "God, you can't be serious!" Gabriel laughed vainly. "We didn't want to trouble you, and you haven't exactly been answering our calls anyway, so we put two traitors to justice. Well, we TRIED to at least! They're abominations, Lord!"

"Are you telling me that you've lost faith in my presence?" God challenged.

"You know...that's exactly what it sounded like, Mother." Lucifer nodded his head with a sly smile as he looked at God.

"M-Mother?" Beelzebub stuttered.

"Well, let's not prolong this any further." Lucifer sighed. "I'm in no mood for idle chatter on the matter. The evidence we'll witness and that will be judged by God and myself of both the defendants and the accused will speak for themselves. Oh, and just to make sure everyone is clear! We will be reviewing every piece of evidence from the Antichrist's birth, to the failed executions! It will not be judged by Heaven or Hell, but rather their core rulers. For Hell, it will be judged by myself. For Heaven, it will be judged by God. Pray for mercy." Much to Lucifer's delight, Hell and Heaven looked quite smug, because they thought he was talking about Crowley and Aziraphale, which meant he was going to have a grand time when they found out who the real accused was.

Together they all watched as Crowley delivered the baby just as he was supposed to, but he got the wrong room.

They then proceeded to witness Gabriel speaking to Aziraphale about how Crowley was involved, as well as the conversations that Crowley and Aziraphale held afterwards.

They witnessed the plan being put into motion to stop Armageddon, and they watched the care and attention they put into it.

Everyone witnessed everything from the beginning of Armageddon to the end in equal parts of how the demons and angels reacted or what was said from them, and from how Crowley and Aziraphale reacted with each other.

Finally, it came time for the switch and their trials. Once witnessed, everyone that was transported out of the vision gasped and shouting immediately began.

Various different voices shouting things such as, "Burn him!" or "Drown him!" There were also a flurry of, "Traitors! Disgusting! Vile!"

"SILENCE!" God commanded, and so they were. "As I've said, Lucifer and I have also witnessed the crimes that happened. This is a trial, and those that were wronged..." She looked to Lucifer, who grinned mischievously at the crowd.

"...Will be allowed to pass judgement beside us! The demonic judge next to me, and the angelic judge next to God! The criminals will be called forth via miracle by myself and God...NOW!" He snapped his fingers at the same time as God, and suddenly Gabriel, Michael, Sandalphon, and Uriel stood in front of Aziraphale and God, while Beelzebub, Hastur, a restored Ligur, and Dagon stood in front of Crowley and Lucifer.

"I fail to understand, God." Gabriel stated. "I thought the criminals were supposed to stand where we're standing, and we were to be by your side. Lucifer said that the judges-"

"-Ah-ah-ah..." Lucifer grinned as he spoke in a sing song tone. "...I said JUDGE. Singular. That means ONE. Crowley is with me and Aziraphale is with God."

"This is true." God nodded her head.

"What are our crimes!" Beelzebub demanded.

"Oh, where to start?!" Lucifer scoffed. "Firstly, for the demons, anyway, I specifically ordered all of you to leave Crowley alone until Armageddon was finished. He was to deliver the baby, and then watch over it as he saw fit. If he were to return to Hell to report, it was to be on his own. I needed things to run smoothly and with little interference from those who have no knowledge of the past two thousand years. Secondly, I never authorized any demon, let alone Hastur and Ligur, who were BANNED from Earth with the exception of delivering my child to Crowley...nevertheless...I still never sent any demon to go after Crowley. The Holy Water against Ligur was a justice in and of itself, but if Crowley wishes to punish again, he can. Thirdly, I NEVER AUTHORIZED A TRIAL, NOR DID I AUTHORIZE AN EXECUTION!"

"For my angels..." God began. "...Firstly, I have ordered you to love my humans, yet you look upon the food they eat, the way they act, and the way they just...ARE...as if they were so incredibly insignificant! You call them gullible and you treat them no better than cattle sent for a slaughter! No...you treated them less than that. You didn't even care if they died. If hundreds of mothers, fathers, grandmothers, grandfathers, children, and even unborn children died in the fires you would create. Yes, Armageddon was part of my plans, but you cared so little about my humans, you might as well have rebuked my creations as well as me. Secondly, all of you treated Aziraphale as you treated the humans. Not only that, but you sneered at him, treated him with disgust, seemed to have forgotten that not only is he a Principality, but also a Cherub...!"

"WHAT?!" Gabriel, Michael, Sandalphon, and Uriel shrieked as they looked at Aziraphale in pure disbelief and horror.

"...point taken." God huffed out. "Do not interrupt me again. Now, you also hit him, said cruel things to him about his appearance, and called him a fallen angel when he IS NO SUCH THING! Thirdly, I DID NOT AUTHORIZE A TRIAL, NOR DID I AUTHORIZE AN EXECUTION!"

The demons and angels that were being judged swallowed thickly. "Crowley, Demon of Hell, and former Archangel Raphael...hmm...no...that's not quite right anymore, is it. You've been risen. Archangel Raphael and former Demon Crowley, please step towards the accused demons." Lucifer requested.

"Principality and Cherubim Aziraphale, step towards the accused Angels." God commanded. "Now, both Lucifer and I want you to judge each individual being in front of you. You will say the punishment you believe they deserve, and then I will decide if it is a worthy punishment. You only have one chance to decide. If I decide that it is too light of a punishment, or likewise...if Lucifer decides it is too light of a punishment, they will be sent to the respective executions."

Crowley nodded before he released his full newly risen form in front of the demons he was to judge. "Well, can't say I'm not gonna enjoy this." Crowley smiled. "Aziraphale, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe I do, My Dear." Aziraphale nodded.

"Very well. Not much left to think about is there?"

"No, there isn't." Aziraphale smiled as he and Crowley turned to face God and Lucifer respectively.

"We've decided..." Crowley trailed off.

"...that each of their punishments should be..." Aziraphale continued before he trailed off as well.

"...to become Nephilim." Crowley finished, and he honestly enjoyed the look of pure shock and astonishment on God and Lucifer's faces. "It is neither human nor what they are. The only power they will be able to have is to report or appear when summoned by either Lucifer or God, the ability to never die, grow old, or become ill, and they are only allowed to return to their true selves once they've learned..." He smiled at Aziraphale, who then blushed slightly as a wide smile grew over his face.

"...to love and respect the humans as they are. They may fall in love, gain familial love, or even make a human friend. There is a catch. They must be loved in return by the same HUMAN they love and respect...before that human dies, or they must start over with a new love."

"Why not just throw them into Hellfire?" God asked Aziraphale.

"Why not just throw them into Holy Water?" Lucifer asked Crowley at the same time.

"Because..." Crowley began. "...there has been enough violence and I have seen more than my fair share of it since I've been made. A lesson needs to be learned, and if it can be learned by them..."

"...Perhaps it can be learned by others." Aziraphale breathed out with a satisfied smile. "Just throwing them into Holy Water or Hellfire won't teach anyone anything. It will just make them think that if they make one wrong move, that they will be obliterated. That should end. How can the angels of Heaven or the demons of Hell become better and learn by example, if the examples themselves do not have the opportunity to learn?"

"Do you find our decision just?" Crowley asked.

"I, Lucifer, king and ruler of Hell, find Raphael's judgement to be fair and just."

"I, Lord God Almighty, find Aziraphale's judgement to be fair and just." God agreed as she nodded her head. She then came up with a brilliant idea. "Everyone should learn from their example...should they decide to follow it...and as a further punishment...I will display monitors in Heaven and Hell that will track and follow the punished angels and demons. When or if they have learned as Crowley and Aziraphale have deemed it, their monitor will vanish, and that angel or demon will return to Heaven with all of the emotions they held as they lived on Earth, because they will also be given human needs. Hunger, Bathing, Mental Health, Physical Health, Sleep, and they will be given a human heart of their own. I will provide means of living and give them jobs that best suit the demons and angels in questioning, and they will begin as soon as they wake on Earth. Everyone is dismissed!"

In a bright flash of light, Aziraphale and Crowley found themselves back at Crowley's flat, and Crowley was holding his sleeping daughter. "Well..." Crowley laughed as he looked at Aziraphale. "...that was something."

"Quite." Aziraphale nodded as a sinking feeling occurred in his chest. "Erm...Crowley...or...Raphael..."

"Crowley is fine." He said as he snapped his fingers and returned himself to the modern and black clothing he preferred. The only thing that didn't return to his demonic appearance was the color of his eyes. They were a perfectly angelic emerald green with circular pupils.

"Right...um...Crowley...I must confess...I thought...perhaps...God...when she came in here...that she was an angel...and that you were in love with her."

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried not to throw up at the thought. "Um...no!"

"R-R-Right...I discovered as much, and I uh...while we were witnessing the events of Armageddon...I wanted...I thought...that perhaps...I could confess something to you."

"Alright?" Crowley said before he kissed his daughter's head and miracled her back to her crib. He then tilted his head skeptically. "What is it, Aziraphale?"

"I...well...I may not know when I first felt it, I mean...it's been so long, but I realized it in 1941. I...I love you, Crowley."

"It's an angel's job to love everything, Aziraphale." He replied, because his thrumming grace couldn't take the words or the implications he was hoping for.

"Oh...no...not like that. I mean...I...oh...FUCK IT!" Aziraphale cursed before he pulled on that ridiculous rope thing around Crowley's neck, and brought their lips together by dragging Crowley towards him. Once their lips met, both of them felt a feeling of pure completion that they hadn't known they weren't missing.

When they finally separated, Crowley had to quickly miracle a chair for him to collapse into as he held a stunned expression, which was accompanied by an open grin of disbelief. "W-Wow...Angel...so...you um...love me...love me."

"I do, rather." Aziraphale nodded frantically as he tried to calm his grace. If it thrummed any harder, he was sure that his excitement would take out the entire streets power.

"I love you, too." Crowley smiled up at Aziraphale. "What do ya say...we celebrate...somewhere else?"

"Oh, I do hope you mean the bedroom, Dear Boy." Aziraphale chuckled lightly.

"Th-That I do, Angel. Fuck...you're going to be the death of me."

"I should hope not. Oh...is your room soundproof? i would hate to wake the baby. She IS adorable by the way."

"I can hear sound outside and I have a baby monitor, but no sound leaves my room. So, yes, Angel, it's very soundproof." Together they retreated to the bedroom, and legend says that they continued to 'Celebrate' for three days straight, stopping only when they both wished to spend time with the baby, and when she needed the necessary human baby things such as feeding bathing, changings, and Aziraphale's favorite...outings to the park. It was one of the fortunate things about being immortal and with powers. No exhaustion, no worry about mess, and all the love the two of them could handle by themselves before they began to spoil and raise the little human baby girl together, making parenthood...their next trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: Due to some apparent confusion, I slightly edited the oneshot. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
